The Real Shinigami
by Shinigamis Angel1
Summary: Duo decides to copy Eminem in the song "Slim Shady". Songfic.


Authors Note: HaHa! This is a story I wrote for my 2 best friends Liana and Melissa. I give this to Liana cause she told me about the word "Shinigami" and nto to mention how she just LOVES Duo. And I give it to Melissa cause she is just so cool and she looks like she could be Duo's sister. Plus she inspires me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story! And the new improvements I made to the l song from Eminem, "Slim Shady".  
  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Sinigami please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Shinigami please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here  
  
Y'all act like ya never seen a gundam pilot before  
Jaws all on the floor like Quatre, like Trowa just burst in the door  
And started kicking his gundam worse than before  
They first were friends, throwin' him kisses from hi benze (scream)  
It's the return of the...  
"Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
he just didn't say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Dr. J said...  
Nothing you Baka! Dr. J's dead, Deathscythe chopped off his head!  
(Ha-ha!)  
Heero is just so in love with him  
Chicka chicka chicka Shinigami, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walking around grabbing his astro suit  
Flipping at you-know-who, yeah, but he's so cute though"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse than what's going on in your bedrooms  
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't  
But it's cool for Chang Wufei to talk to a dead moose  
"Look I'm doin' flips, Look I'm doin' flips"  
And if I'm lucky, you might give me a hershey kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what lip gloss is  
Of course they gonna know what food is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
"We ain't nothing but mammals"  
Well, some of us eat cambells  
Deathscythe cut other people open like cantaloupes  
But if we can talk to dead animals and antelopes  
Then there's no reason that me and my Heero can't be scared  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the answer right overhere  
Relena wave your panty-hose, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
  
Milliardo don't gotta have to have a gundam to be popular  
Well I do, I have a special gundam imperticular  
You think I give a damn about death?  
Half of the people think the us pilots are cool,  
If you know me, I think everyone is a fool!   
"But Duo, what if you win a battle, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here  
So you can sit me here next to Britney Spears  
Shoot Quatre better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Heero and Wufei   
And hear them argue over who had the worse day  
You little weirdo , put me on the battle field when I was just a teen  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to a tangerine, hee-hee"  
I'm sick of you little OZ and WhiteFang groups  
All you do is annoy me so I have been sent here to destroy you  
And there's 4 others just like me  
Who scream like me; who own gundams like me  
Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
And just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm like a gundam trip to listen to cuz I'm only destroying you  
Things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the big mouth to say it  
In front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugar coated at all  
I just get on a mic and say it and whether you like to admit it  
I just shit it better than 90 percent of you rappers out there  
Then you wonder how can this guy eat up this food like valiums  
It's funny cuz at the rate I'm going when I'm 30  
I'll be the only person in the world who's still into flirting  
Pinching the other pilots butts when they aren't even looking   
And I'm sreaming but this whole bag of aspirin isn't working  
And every single person is a Shinigami lurking  
He could be working at Burger King eating on your onion rings  
Or in the parking lot, circling, screaming "I didn't take your buck!"  
With Deathscythe down and my system up  
So, will the real Shinigami please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta ya mind and outta control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Shinigami, yes I'm the real Shinigami  
All you other Shinigamis are just imitating  
So won't the real Shinigami please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Ha ha  
Wow. I'm hungry. Got any food?  
  
  
  
Author's End Note: Okay, Okay. I know some of it was stupid. Alright, maybe the whole thing was stupid but, I was bored and felt like messing something up besides my room for once! If you think it's stupid please R&R me that it is. Don't worry. I won't hate you. I just won't like you, that's all. ^^' Tell me what you think! Ja~ne!  



End file.
